Legacy of Kain: Black Hearts
by Xabtiz
Summary: A retelling of Raziel's story. However, a new character is introduced, giving Raziel a romantic twist.
1. Chapter 1

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER ONE: ACCEPTED AS ONE OF US

Raziel entered the room where his brothers stood around a table. In his hand, he held a map of Nosgoth, and in his mind, a desperate lust for battle.

"Listen up," Raziel shouted, "All of you."

Raziel spread the map across the table. His brothers gathered, and studied it closely, locating some of the major landmarks.

"We have discovered that the humans have built a citadel here," Raziel explained, "That is our next target."

"A citadel?" Turel, the eldest besides Raziel, asked, "Why would they build a citadel?"

"It was constructed as a super weapon," Raziel said briefly, "But we don't need those details. Our primary objective is attack."

"How do you plan to do that?" Melchiah, the youngest of the lieutenants, asked.

"If you would silence yourselves, I will get to that." Raziel snarled, "We need to be cautious of this structure. We are not entirely sure if it is active. But we can test it. Melchiah, you and your clan will march on the citadel from the west."

Raziel looked at his brethren. No one seemed to protest.

"Zephon and Dumah, if the weapon is not fired, then you will take your clans and march to the south. Once the battle is fully unraveled, Rahab and Turel will march from the east to overwhelm them."

"And what of your clan, Raziel?" Rahab interrupted.

"My clan will deliver a final blow to cripple their defense." Raziel responded.

"Will Kain be accompanying us in this battle?" Zephon asked.

"No," Raziel responded to receive shocked looks from the other vampires, "In fact, he wants us each to begin establishing territories for our clans. Our empire is large, and we must expand. The clan, who delivers the final blow to the captain of this militia, will claim the Silenced Cathedral as their own. Gather your forces, and meet me at the Sanctuary of the Clans."

Each of the vampires left to gather their clan. Raziel went to his territory.

Raziel was the only one of the lieutenants who already had a territory established. Kain personally had it constructed by human slaves in order to expand his influence. As he entered, he was greeted by many vampires, adult and fledgling, bowing before him, and calling him master.

"Razielim," Raziel said as he reached the top of the stone stairs, "Gather your weapons, strength, and hunger. Tonight, we go to war."

Everyone cheered upon Raziel's words. At last, another march for conquest has begun.

Later that night, the clans waited eagerly outside the Sanctuary, the grand seat of Kain's empire. The excitement exploded when Kain and each of the lieutenants came out of the massive building.

"Tonight," Kain said, "The humans will cower before us. Our empire will spread by dawn, and the humans will be forced into hiding. I do not want to hear news of any mercy. If a man begs for mercy, you kill him. If a man fights, you kill him. If a man retreats, you kill him. Am I understood?"

The vampire crowd erupted into cheers. The lieutenants each marched towards the citadel and their clans followed behind. Once the citadel was in sight, everyone fell silent. Melchiah's clan marched towards it first, as planned.

Melchiah's clan began to slaughter and feed on any humans that happened to be patrolling the area. Once the humans figured out what was going on, a horn was sounded. Archers took positions on the walls, and launched flaming arrows into the crowds. Soldiers with torches, spears, and swords faced the clan head on.

Clearly, their grand weapon was not active. Zephon and Dumah moved their forces into the battle. And just moments after that, Rahab and Turel joined them. The humans were becoming overwhelmed and outnumbered, as planned.

Raziel lifted his hand, and his clan prepared to charge.

"Make them beg for Hell!" Raziel shouted.

He and his clan charged into the battle, heading straight for the citadel, and scaling the walls. Razielim practically painted the walls with the blood of the archers. With their defenses crippled, Raziel ordered his clan to break the main gates from the inside. Once the gates were down, Zephon ordered his clan to charge inside.

The humans were devastated. It took less the thirty minutes of battle to make their numbers dwindle to less the fifty. Zephon stood with his three best fighters outside the throne room doors.

"Break it down." Zephon ordered.

His clan did so without hesitation, and they charged in to find the corpse of the captain on the ground. Razielim was the only other clan that charged inside, but there was no sign of his banners anywhere.

"Hang our banners," Zephon said, "Claim this place in the name of Zephonim."

Three Razielim came into the room to see Zephon's banners on the walls.

"The Silenced Cathedral belongs to me," Zephon shouted, "Search the rooms and claim your prize, then leave me to my territory."

Each of the clans began to return to the Sanctuary as Zephonim raised their settlement. The three Razielim vampires searched the area for any small ransom they could find. They entered a room to find a small child with blood on her hands.

They charged towards her, and stopped in shock when one of them was dead, and burning. The child had stabbed him with a knife, and ignited his body with a match. The other two approached her slowly.

"Come with us," One of them beckoned, "We will not harm you."

The girl did not break her stance.

"You have proven yourself worthy of survival," The other vampire said, "We want you to meet our leader."

The girl slowly lowered her arms, and silently agreed to follow them. The vampires led her to Raziel's territory.

They approached Raziel outside the Razielim capitol building, and bowed before him.

"Master," One of them said, "We bring you a human."

"What for?" Raziel said, almost disgusted, "I believed Kain was understood when he said leave no one alive."

"Yes master," The other said, "But this one has certain… potential."

They told Raziel of the tale that happened at the citadel, how she managed to assassinate a Razielim vampire in a matter of seconds.

"Bring her forward," Raziel ordered.

Raziel looked at her straight in the eyes. Her expression was serious and unsettling. Raziel never saw this kind of emotion in someone so young.

"What is your name, child?" Raziel asked as he knelt to her level.

"Kali." Her Ice blue eyes seemed to show no emotion. Raziel thought this could work to Raziel's advantage.

"Come with me, Kali." Raziel said in a gentler tone. She followed him into the building, where she was lead to a private room for combat training. Raziel set up a dummy made from straw and wooden armor.

"Show me what you can do." Raziel said.

Kali hesitated for a moment. After a few seconds, Raziel noticed that she was observing the dummy. Perhaps she was looking for weak points? Suddenly, quicker than Raziel could mentally process, the dummy was on the ground and armor less in three swift strikes.

Raziel stared in awe. Now he knew what his soldiers told him was true.

"That was… impressive," Raziel said, "But your form was slightly sloppy."

"What do you mean?" Kali said. Well at least now Raziel had some communication.

"You have an unbalanced stance," Raziel explained, "You could be easily knocked off your feet."

"My stance is fine," Kali said.

"I'll prove it to you," Raziel challenged, "Attack me."

Kali took a moment to prepare herself, and then charged towards Raziel. Within two swift movements, Raziel had Kali pinned to the ground.

Raziel locked his eyes with hers, "Improve your stance."

Raziel released her from his grip. Raziel showed her a few stances that she could use with her quick technique. After a moment of practicing a few, Raziel gestured Kali to a small mattress.

"You may rest here for the night," He said, "But tomorrow, your real training begins."

Raziel left her to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 2: ACCEPTANCE

"I believe I made myself perfectly clear when I said to spare no one." Kain said, enraged.

"Of course, Master," Raziel said, "But her skill was far beyond that of my warriors."

"If you wanted a recruit," Kain said, "You should have raised her from her corpse. That's how all of us were raised."

"I understand," Raziel refuted, "But then her mind could have been erased. She may have forgotten entirely of her skill."

Kain looked at Raziel with his angered expression, but said nothing.

"Master," Raziel continued, "She could be a valuable addition to her army. But I would prefer if she could reach a suitable age before I transform her."

"And how long do you expect for me to wait, Raziel?" Kain asked, "Our time may be very limited."

Raziel did not understand what he meant by that, but he was careful not to question him, "Fifteen years. That is all I ask."

Kain thought about this. He seemed to have a large plan for the future, and was calculating whether or not this would interfere with it.

"You will have ten. That is all I will give you," Kain said.

"Yes… My master," Raziel agreed reluctantly, knowing that there would not be a chance in negotiating any further.

Raziel bowed and left Kain's throne room. Outside of the Sanctuary, he was met by his brother, Turel, Dumah, Rahab and Melchiah. Zephon was still establishing his settlement, and my not return for several days.

"So," Turel began, "Kain's letting you keep the human."

"Yes," Raziel responded, "What of it?"

"What do you intend to use her for?" Rahab asked, "Perhaps as a slave?"

"My business is my own," Raziel said, "But knowing you, I should know better. I intend to transform her when she reaches an appropriate age."

"A recruit for Razielim?" Dumah said, "Your clan took the least casualties, Raziel. Perhaps she should fuel a lesser clan…"

"Such as mine," Melchiah interrupted.

"For someone of her skill," Raziel said, "I would prefer that she will be able to keep her flesh on her body. And as for the others, she deserves to remain with the strongest. She will easily outmatch the rest of you after my training."

"Don't get caught in your bravado, Raziel," Dumah said.

"You would know a lot about bravado, wouldn't you Dumah?" Turel smirked.

"All of you be silent!" Raziel demanded, "We all have our business to be completed. Tend to your clan, and recruit fledglings. Leave me to my own work."

Raziel left his brethren, and went to his territory. It was still early morning, and the fledglings had just moved into the building to hide from the sunlight. The adult Razielim bowed to greet him.

"I want all of you on high alert today," Raziel told them, "After the battle last night, we may receive a counterstrike."

"Yes master," The Razielim chanted.

Raziel proceeded into the building, and to Kali's room. He walked in to find her practicing the stances he had taught her. She was indeed a fast learner.

"You have learned well," Raziel said.

"Oh," Kali replied nervously, "I was just practicing."

"And you were doing so very well," Raziel said, "I must ask you about something."

Kali's icy eyes showed curiosity.

"The captain in the Silenced Cathedral was found dead," Raziel explained, "The only other human in the area was you. Do you know what killed the captain?"

"Oh, him…" Kali said reluctantly, "He was my father."

"Do you know what killed him?" Raziel repeated.

Kali hesitated, "I did."

Raziel looked into her eyes with shock. Even though she spoke nervously, she revealed no sign of remorse.

"You see," She continued, "When my mother gave birth to me, my father was very disappointed. He always wanted a son, and blamed her for not having one. He would always beat the two of us for standing in his way."

Raziel clutched his fist. Kali was surprised by this. She grew up being told that vampires had no emotion.

"Once I was seven," She continued, "My mother gave birth to another child. Despite her endless hoping and praying, it was another girl. My father was so angry. He killed her in front of me. I got away with my sister. Just barely. I gave her away to another family, and trained myself how to fight. Once I turned nine, I came back to my dad. That's when your army attacked the town."

"I see," Raziel said. They both fell silent.

Raziel decided to break the awkward silence, "Come along, we must begin your training."

Several years passed, and Kali was fighting like a true Razielim. She was the only human who was able to overpower Raziel's best warriors with little effort. Raziel found himself attracted to her. He would often become distracted… By her fighting style, of course.

As many times as he told himself that, he knew it wasn't true. As she grew older and matured, Raziel was attracted to something deeper than her style. He yearned to be with her. He despised the night whenever she had to sleep.

Kali began to grow similar feelings. Raziel, as brutal as he was towards his enemies, was always so gentle with her. She always tried to hide her emotions from everyone. But Raziel had this way of bringing everything out from her.

Over the years, Kali slowly adjusted to become nocturnal. She slept through the days, so she could experience the full vampirical action of the night. She made a few friends, mostly with the fledglings. But even then, Raziel was the only vampire she would open up to.

Once she was nineteen, Raziel asked her to come with him into another room.

Raziel remembered Kain's words, _"You will have ten."_

He brought Kali into the room where she would usually train. They sat together in the middle of the room, and Raziel looked into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Kali," Raziel said, "I've wanted to give you something."

"What sort of thing?" Kali asked.

"A gift," Raziel replied, "As a symbol of unity."

Raziel unsheathed a long vampiric sword, and held it by the blade, offering Kali the handle. She gripped the hilt tightly, almost touching the blood red ruby embedded into it.

"Raziel," Kali said catching her breath, "It's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you," Raziel said.

Kali looked away from the sword, and into his dark eyes. She felt like time had frozen there, and honestly wished it did.

"But that is not all," Raziel said, "There is one final _gift_ I must give you."

Kali was speechless. Raziel leaned closer to her. She could feel his cold breath on her face. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Raziel's teeth had pierced her throat.

"Raziel… what have you…?" She was cut off when she choked on her blood.

"The Dark Gift," Raziel said.

Kali struggled to stand. Her chest felt heavy, and she collapsed to the ground. She could feel the vampirical venom like razor blades in her veins.

"Don't fight it," Raziel said, "Soon your pain will fade, and you will truly be mine."

"Raz…" Kali choked on her blood again. She no longer had the strength to move her limbs. Her vision blurred as her weak heartbeat thudded on last time.


	3. Chapter 3

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 3: EVOLUTION

Kali woke with her head pounding. Her vision was a blur, and her body was tingling. She touched her surroundings to find out where she was. She was able to locate her sword, the gift from Raziel.

She felt cold, and her senses were on overdrive… except for her sight, which was beginning to clear slightly. As it cleared, she brought herself to stand.

"Raziel?" She asked into the air.

Her vision cleared completely, and she found the exit to her former training room. She walked into a corridor where all of the Razielim fledglings were gathered. Clearly it was daylight outside.

Kali stepped out into the sun, and the other fledglings gasped. She quickly turned, but didn't see any danger.

"What is it?" She asked them.

"Are you not a fledgling?" One of them asked.

"I… I don't know," She replied honestly. Then Kali remembered Raziel's last gift. She began to realize that he had transformed her. But why didn't she burn in the sun?

"Kali!" She heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Raziel!" She turned around to see a nervous expression on his face, "What's wrong."

"N… Nothing, it's just…" Raziel struggled to speak, "You shouldn't be out here. Not in the sunlight. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine," She said, and embraced him. But she quickly drew back when she realized others were watching.

"Kali," Raziel said gently, "Go back inside. You should learn a few things about being a vampire from the fledglings."

"Wait," Kali demanded, "Where are you going?"

"We found another human city," Raziel replied, "They won't expect an attack in broad daylight."

"Where is this city?" Kali asked him.

"Just a few miles south of the Sanctuary," Raziel answered, "Now, please, go back inside."

"Hold on," Kali said, "I want to go with you."

Raziel looked shocked by this, "Kali, it's too dangerous."

"I can defend myself," She argued, "You know I can."

"It's not that, it's just…" Raziel trailed off.

"What? Are you worried that I'll embarrass you in front of the boys?" Kali chuckled.

Raziel sighed, "Never mind, you can come along. Just stay close to me."

Kali excitedly followed next to him, but then suddenly felt weak. She fell to one knee, being overwhelmed with fatigue. Raziel quickly kneeled to her side. He tilted her head up, and saw her eyes were now a piercing blood red.

"Get me a goblet," He ordered one of the Razielim, and he did so without hesitation.

With his claw, Raziel made a small cut on his arm, and drained some of his blood into the goblet, and offered it to Kali. At first, she was repelled by it, disgusted with the entire idea. But soon, she felt compelled to take it, and did so.

As she drank, Raziel watched her eyes fade back to their original icy blue color.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better," She replied.

"Very well," Raziel chuckled slightly, "Let's move along."

Raziel turned to the other clans, Razielim, Dumahim, Rahabim, Melchiahim, and Turelim.

"Time to move! We attack now!" Raziel shouted, and his brothers repeated his words to their clans.

All at once, the clans marched passed the Sanctuary, and to the human city. Kali stayed close to Raziel. Every once in a while, they would separate a little from the major group, and take each other's hands. Now that Kali was a vampire, nothing could separate them.

"Raziel," Kali said, "Can I ask you about something?"

"Of course," Raziel said reassuringly.

"Why did I not burn in the sunlight?" Kali asked, "I mean, I'm glad I didn't, but it isn't right."

Raziel thought, or at least looked like he was thinking. She could tell that Raziel already had an answer.

"The method I used to change you was a very old one," Raziel said, "Normally we raise the dead from their graves to recruit fledglings. But that would require me to kill you. And you possibly could have lost your memory."

"Is that how you were changed?" Kali asked.

Raziel nodded in response.

"So you don't remember anything about being a human?"

Raziel shook his head, "Nor do I want to. For all I know, I could've been a vampire hunter, or a priest. That would just be shameful, for me and Kain."

A priest being turned into a vampire. Kali thought about how horribly wrong that was. It was a sick and twisted irony. Kain wouldn't do something like that.

"There it is! Charge!" Turel's voice boomed through the crowds.

Raziel mumbled something under his breath. Kali heard something about strategy going down the Abyss, and shoving something up a particular body part of Turel's.

Raziel and Kali joined the charge, and the hoard of vampire's stormed the human city. As the generations passed, the humans seemed to forget that the sun only affects fledglings. They were completely unprepared, and the defenses were over passed with ease.

Inside the battle truly began. Swordsmen confronted the vampires, while others with bows fired from above. Civilians defended themselves with buckets of water, torches, or even hot coals. But it was useless against their enemy's numbers.

Raziel's senses suddenly shifted to high alert. From a distance he heard a human shout, "Break the dam!"

Raziel quickly turned back to see the humans firing catapults at their own structure that held back a lake.

"Get to higher ground!" Raziel shouted, "Quickly, climb the walls!"

With one more war machine fired at the dam, it split, releasing a wave that would have brought their doom. But the vampires were all quick… except for Kali.

Raziel looked down to see her swept away by the large wave.

"No!" Raziel shouted. Dumah and Turel grabbed him by each arm to keep him from diving after her.

"You fool!" Turel shouted, "You will die in there!"

"Kali is down there!" Raziel snapped at his brother, "I will burn if it means saving her!"

"And leave your clan without a leader?" Dumah said, "Don't start anarchy over one fledgling!"

"She's not just a fledgling!" Raziel said, infuriated, "She's…"

"Raziel!" Another voice called.

Raziel looked back down to the water. And sure enough, there was Kali… swimming.

"How is she doing that?" Turel asked.

Raziel sighed with relief, "She's a half blood."

Kali climbed her way up the building to meet them. Kali's gaze locked with Raziel's. Turel and Dumah stepped back to avoid that water dripping off of her.

"It is mine!" Rahab's voice echoed through the city, "The Drowned Abbey is now Rahabim!"

Rahab held the captains head, and thrashed it victoriously. Raziel, Kali, Turel, and Dumah leaped across rooftops to get to him.

"Rahab, don't be foolish," Raziel said, "With the structure of this city, this water will never drain."

"I don't care if I have to raise fledglings from the fish," Rahab said, "I will build my settlement here."

Raziel did not argue any further. Instead, he regrouped with his clan.

"This place belongs to Rahabim," He said, "Let us return to our place."

The clans left Rahabim to build their settlement. Raziel and his clan returned to their own sanctuary, while the rest of the clans plotted out their next actions to establish their own territory. Raziel and Kali went to the training room where they could be alone.

"You fought well today," Raziel said, "Like a true vampire."

"Thank you," Kali responded, "Raziel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Raziel said.

"Can you tell me about Kain, and this empire?" Kali asked.

Raziel chuckled, "Most fledglings don't ask about Kain, but the occasional curious one comes along. I will tell you what I can."

Kali leaned closer as Raziel cleared his throat.

"Kain was deified," He began, "The clans tell tales of him. Few know the truth. However, his contempt for humanity drove him to create me and my brethren. I, Raziel, was the first born of his lieutenants. I stood with Kain, and my brethren, since the dawn of the empire. I have served him a millennium. Over time, we became less human and more… divine. Kain would enter a state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. These traits are then passed on to our fledglings…"

Raziel was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his back.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked.

"Nothing, just…" Raziel was cut off again by another sharp pain. The last time he felt this kind of pain was when his fingers turned into claws. But this time, it felt like something was trying to push through his skin, rather than transform.

"Raziel," Kali jumped up, and kneeled at his side, "Are you alright? Do you need blood?"

"No, I need…" Raziel was cut off by another pain, but this time, something ripped his skin.

"My god!" Kali shouted. This caught the attention of several Razielim, who busted into the room to see their master on the ground.

Raziel stood up, and revealed a pair of bat-like wings. The clan gasped in amazement, and Kali was frozen in shock. Raziel was also dumbstruck by his new limbs. He was sure Kain hadn't evolved anything like this.

Raziel gained his focus, and looked at his clan members.

"Call the clan leaders to the Sanctuary," Raziel ordered, "I must tell Kain of this."


	4. Chapter 4

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 4: BIRTH OF A DARK AGE

Kali walked into Kain's throne room. Kain himself was sitting at his mighty seat at the Pillars. The five vampire lieutenants stood around the room forming a circle. Kali bowed before Kain, and he waved his hand, dismissing her to the side. She stood between Melchiah and Zephon.

After moments of waiting, Raziel walked into the room, his new gift folded behind his back. He stopped in the middle of the circle, and knelt onto one knee. As his wings unfolded, his brothers gasped. Never before had someone surpassed Kain. Kain looked even more perplexed. He stood to get a closer look.

Raziel stood to allow Kain to examine his evolution. Kain felt the wings, but seemed undecided. Raziel began to have a bad feeling. Kali could tell from the look in his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Aahhh!" Raziel's scream filled the room as Kain tore the bones from his wings.

"No!" Kali shouted, but Zephon and Melchiah grabbed her by the arms before she could reach Raziel.

"Turel, Dumah," Kain said, "Grab him, and follow me."

They did so without hesitation. And after moments, Kali was left alone with the other three vampires.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Kali said, her eyes red with rage, "He just dragged away your brother!"

"We will not question Kain," Zephon said.

Kali jerked away from Melchiah, taking his arm with her. She drew her sword and slashed as Zephon. Then she darted out the door before Rahab could reach her.

She ran as fast as she could to try to catch up with them. She knew where they were going, and what Kain had planned for Raziel… his eternal damnation.

When she arrived at the Abyss, Kain was kneeling before the edge, and Dumah and Turel dragged Raziel's limped figure behind them. Kali charged up the bridge, and fell to her knees before Kain.

"Kain!" She shouted, and Kain quickly turned to her, "I beg you, do not do this. Raziel is all I have left. Do not take him away from me!"

Kain thought about this, or at least pretended to. But he looked like his decision was final. Tears began to run down Kali's face. Luckily water didn't burn her.

"Haven't you ever loved someone?!" Kali shouted.

That definitely meant something to Kain. He appeared to be recalling memories of his past; something deep within him.

Kain turned back to Dumah and Turel, and they awaited his word.

"Cast him in."

Without a moment to spare, Turel and Dumah lifted his almost lifeless form, and hurled him into his doom.

"No!" Kali shouted as she ran towards the edge. Raziel's screams dissipated as he crashed into the water.

Kain gripped her with his telekinetic abilities before she could lunge off the cliff.

"Come, now," Kain said, "Let's not commit suicide today."

Kain pulled her towards him, took her by the arm, and dragged her away. Kali fought as much as she could, but it was useless. Kain did not struggle to hold her whatsoever.

"Let me go!" Kali demanded, "You traitor, you hypocrite, you bastard!"

Kain ignored her insults, and walked to the Razielim sanctuary. Kain threw Kali down in front of the other clan members, who were bowing before their high master.

"Your master has betrayed me," Kain said.

The clan's looks became very concerned. They knew that Raziel had evolved, but how was that betrayal?

Suddenly, Melchiahim, Zephonim, Rahabim, Dumahim, and Turelim came marching forward.

"Not a single bit of his legacy will remain," Kain said, and drew the Soul Reaver.

Razielim now looked worried. But Kali stood between Kain and the clan.

"Not one step further," She said, "We will not die without a fight."

As she said this, Raziel's clan seemed to gain confidence. Kali was giving them hope, and a will to fight back.

Kain chuckled, "I would promise you all a quick and painless death. But that would be a lie."

Suddenly, Razielim charged against their enemies. The battle raged between the groups, and Razielim was heavily outnumbered. Kali engaged Kain one-on-one.

Kain's mist form gave him an edge in combat, but Kali was still very fast. As they both attacked, the other blocked. They were equally matched. Kali wished she could say the same for the battle surrounding them. Everywhere, the Razielim were dropping lifeless.

The other clans began to storm the building. Razielim fledglings started to tear bricks out of the walls just to defend themselves. The battle had shifted into a massacre.

Kali persisted her attacks. All she wanted was to kill Kain. He had taken her love away from her. She wanted to return every emotional blow back to him.

Kain finally broke Kali's stance, and she fell. Kain's blade pierced her arm as she fell, but her pain was joined with another feeling. Comfort?

Kain prepared to deliver a final blow. He lifted his sword above his head, and slammed his blade downward. Kali dodged the attack… barely.

Kali recovered, and stood. She looked around at the battle. The Razielim flags were now all shredded. The building had been completely decimated. They did not fight to conquer. They just destroyed.

Kali's hope began to leave her. She wanted to fight to the death to save this clan, but what would death do for her? Perhaps she would rejoin with Raziel.

No. Hope must remain alive. She would have to escape this horror with her life. She turned and ran away from the battle.

A heavy weight dragged on Kali's chest; the guilt of running from Razielim, her family. She felt like a coward.

But she had to live. That was the only chance she had. She knew that somehow, in some form, Raziel would return to her. He has never let her down.

She ran as fast as she could, which was faster than most vampires. She took a swift glance behind her, and realized that she was not being pursued. She came to a stop in front of the bridge of the Abyss.

She slowly stepped up the hanging bridge, her feet becoming heavier with each step. She dreaded this place with every fiber of her being. As she reached the edge of the cliff, she dropped to her knees, and peered down into the spiraling pit.

"I was your queen," Kali said. Tears began to form in her eyes again, "Kain has left me with nothing. I promise you that he will pay."

She remembered hearing Raziel's screams as he fell. But he screamed for no one. There was no one that could save him.

"Just promise me one thing," Kali's throat throbbed, "Please come back to me. Don't let me do this alone."

Her last tear fell, and joined the waves that killed her love.


	5. Chapter 5

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 5: REUNION

Five hundred years spent hiding and scavenging. While the vampires thrived, the humans dwindled. The vampires were writing their own death sentence by destroying their food supply.

Kali sat alone in her training room. She had hid for so long. Her faith was beginning to fade. She wanted Raziel back more than anything.

Ever since she had ran from that battle, Kali was being hunted. All of the clans were against her. And they were stronger.

Not only did they outnumber her, but they physically over powered her. Because she was only a half-blood, she did not evolve like the others. Their skin became hard as stone; her skin remained light and soft. Their forms became grotesque; she maintained her human qualities.

The other vampires used their bare hands as weapons. But Kali relied on her sword, which was still useless if there was no fire or water around. A vampire's skin heals as soon as it is cleaved. In order to kill a vampire with a sword or spear, it would have to be a one-time use. The weapon would have to remain forever in the corpse.

But Kali's sword still inflicted plenty of pain; enough to push a vampire into their death. Though the clans were becoming stronger, they were also becoming easier to outsmart. Raziel's training has never let Kali down.

Kali gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Of everything in this world, it was the most important to her. She never let it go.

Kali felt a pain deep within her. She needed to feed very soon. She stood and left the room with caution. Every so often, a Dumahim scavenger will wander in the area. But the coast seemed clear this time.

A human hunter was patrolling here. He was alone, which was very foolish of him. Kali tackled him to the ground.

"Help!" The human yelled.

"Shh," Kali commanded, "You'll attract others."

"Let me go, vampire!" He shouted.

Kali twisted the man's neck, and he dropped lifeless. Kali helped herself to her last meal for possibly a few days. However, the noise of this attack did attract others… but not humans.

"At last, we have found you," One of three Dumahim cackled.

The second one chuckled, "The master will be pleased with us."

"Don't make a mistake that you can't walk away from," Kali threatened, "I'm more dangerous than you think."

"No wordplay," The third one snapped, "Time to die."

Raziel walked up the bridge, and gazed into the spiraling water.

"This had remained unchanged," he said to himself, "My spiraling tomb"

Raziel remembered hearing Kali's screams as he fell in. What was left of him carried a heavy weight of emotions. He wanted to see her again.

He looked into the cliff walls, and recognized the path that lead to his clan. He was curious to see how his clan held up after all these years. He jumped towards the path, and ran in his territory's direction.

He arrived at an unpleasant scene. The Razielim flags were shredded across the ground. The building was completely desolated.

"Help!" Raziel turned to see a man being cornered by a Dumahim fledgling.

Raziel charged the fledgling. The vampire was caught off guard, and Raziel took it down easily. After a few slashes, Raziel picked it up, and threw it into a nearby fire. After the fledgling's body roasted, he devoured the floating soul.

"Wow," the human said, catching his breath, "I was saved by a demon."

Raziel glared at him, "Demon?"

Raziel stomped closer to him, and the human stepped back slowly.

"I am here to take back what's mine," Raziel said, "I am here to cleanse my territory."

The human tripped and fell to the ground. Raziel leaned over him and whispered, "And you're just dirt."

With one swift slam, the human's skull caved in. As Raziel devoured the soul, he looked at the decimated building.

"Kain, what have you done with my clan?"

Raziel heard a woman scream from within, and rushed inside. He walked in to a dead Dumahim, but two more were cornering Kali.

One of the vampires lifted a spear, and lunged it into Kali's throat. Raziel plunged his claw into the vampire, and used telekinesis to summon a torch. He ignited the vampire, which struggled to put out the flames. Raziel devoured his soul.

Raziel pulled the spear from Kali's throat, and used it to impale the other Dumahim. He devoured the soul, and went to aide Kali.

Raziel saw her skin begin to seal, "Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "Wh-who are you?"

"Has the Abyss transformed me beyond recognition?" Raziel said, "Surely you know my voice. Surely you can feel my presence."

"R-Raziel?" Kali stuttered, "Can it be? What hell did Kain send you to?"

Raziel sighed with relief, "Kain has taken everything from me… except you."

Kali's heart rushed. At last Raziel was back with her. Despite his new pitiful form, she found herself deeply attracted to him.

"Raziel, I love you," Kali embraced him, and he brushed his claws through her long hair.

"_Raziel_," The voice from the Abyss said. Raziel could tell that only he could hear it, "_Remember your task_."

"Kali," Raziel said, "We must get moving. Do you know where I can find Melchiah?"

"Um… Yes, but," Kali said reluctantly, "Why would you want to go to him?"

"I need answers," Raziel explained, "And I have a score to settle with my brethren. Can you lead me to him?"

"Of course," Kali said, wiping the blood from her neck, "Come this way."

Kali stopped next to a human corpse. It was still fresh, and had plenty of blood within. She stopped to take a quick drink.

"Do you need any blood, Raziel?" She asked.

"No," Raziel answered plainly.

"You've been gone for centuries, and you're not even the slightest bit hungry?" Kali asked, shocked.

"My lust for blood has been replaced with a… darker hunger," Raziel explained, "I am now a devourer of… souls."

"What exactly are you," Kali couldn't help asking after examining his form.

"I don't know," Raziel admitted, "No longer vampire, that's for sure."

They approached a door that showed the Melchiahim symbol carved above it.

"So," Raziel said, rage building inside him, "Melchiah simply took my land for his clan."

"Believe me, this just keeps getting worse," Kali said.

Raziel and Kali dashed through Melchiahim territory. They stopped when they saw a human backing away from a dark area.

"No… stop… please!" He said.

Then a revolting green figure limped out of the shadows. Its body barely held the flesh on its back. It was accompanied by another limping creature. The first one slashed the human with its claw, and the man dropped in one hit. The creatures began to gnaw on the body.

"What has our race been reduced to?" Raziel said. "Are we so desperate to recruit fledglings from the rotting corpses?"

"That's Melchiahim," Kali explained.

Raziel observed the creatures. They drank the blood, and ate the meat. But they were adding the flesh to their own bodies. Now Raziel understood. These vampires inherited Melchiah's traits.

"I see," Raziel said.

Since Melchiah was the youngest, he was the weakest. His soul could not hold human flesh. After every victim, his form became more hideous. Raziel couldn't even imagine what he looked like now.

Raziel jumped down, gaining the attention of the vampires. They growled at him fiercely. Raziel glanced around. There were a few spears behind him, and there was a large bonfire close by.

The first vampire tried to slash Raziel, but he easily dodged the attack. Raziel grabbed one of the spears behind him, and sliced the vampire with its tip. Before the wound healed completely, Raziel impaled the vampire on the spear, and devoured its soul.

Kali jumped down, and slashed the other vampire with her sword. The vampire was overwhelmed by her speed, and knocked into the bonfire. It screamed as it burned to death.

Raziel devoured the soul, and they moved along. Eventually they reached a structure covered with Melchiahim flags.

"Kali," Raziel said, "How has Melchiah changed? What form does he take now?"

"I'm not sure," She admitted, "I haven't seen any of the lieutenants for 300 years."

Raziel took a deep breath, and walked in. Kali followed close behind him. They worked their way through an annoying series of mazes and puzzles.

Raziel and Kali entered a dark chamber. In the middle, there was a large circular cage with a form of crushing device mounted over it. As Raziel and Kali walked in, the gate slammed behind them.

"He knows we're here," Raziel said. Kali was tempted to grip onto him, but chose to hide her fear instead.

"Where do you think he is?" She couldn't help trembling.

Raziel scanned the area. Both of them jumped when they heard a moan come from a shadowy area.

"Show yourself, creature!" Raziel shouted.

"Do you not recognize me, brother?" The creature asked, "Am I so changed?"

The creature crawled into view. It was a blob of rotting flesh what walked on its hands while dragging its body. Raziel was most caught off guard by its size. Its fingers were human limbs.

"Melchiah?" Raziel said, shocked.

"Yes, brother," Melchiah's voice grumbled, "You should have stayed where the master sent you. You will find Nosgoth less… pleasant than you remember."

"What has become of my clan?" Raziel demanded, "Answer me, little brother, or I will beat an answer from your horrid lips."

"I don't think he's little anymore," Kali said.

"Silence half-breed," Melchiah snapped, "You were not given permission to speak."

"Permission to speak?" Kali repeated angrily, "Alright Mel, you just earned yourself a beating straight to…"

"Silence!" Melchiah shouted. He turned his attention back to Raziel, "Everyone is afraid, sibling. These times of change are so… unsettling. Do you think I feel no revulsion for this form? Do you believe for a moment that our Lord would risk his empire upon an upstart inheritance?"

"Enough riddles," Raziel snapped, "What are you saying?!"

Melchiah lifted his body. Kali noticed several human faces covering his torso.

"You are the last to die!" Melchiah chanted, and charged at Raziel.

In defense, Raziel slashed at Melchiah with his claws, but it was no use. Melchiah's armor of flesh was rock hard. He simply laughed in response.

Kali and Raziel struggled to dodge his attacks. Melchiah wasn't very fast, but his strokes were powerful. Kali knew it would only take one swipe to obliterate her or Raziel.

Raziel eventually jumped into another chamber.

Melchiah chuckled, "Do you think I cannot reach you, Raziel?"

The bars opened allowing Melchiah to enter. But he didn't make it far once the spiked metal bars came crashing into his back. Raziel had outsmarted his brother.

Raziel made a run for a similar chamber. Kali jumped out of the way and observed. Raziel repeated the process, and Melchiah fell for it again.

Raziel jumped into the circular cage. Melchiah broke free from the bars a second time, and turned to see Raziel.

"Do you think you have escaped my grasp, brother?" Melchiah grumbled.

"I certainly hope not." Raziel said.

Melchiah pushed against the bars, and Kali's jaw dropped when he began to phase through the gates. Once he was inside, he looked around confused, and then worried. He had discovered that Raziel was no longer within the cage, but instead activating the grinder up above.

"Tell me, Melchiah," Raziel ordered, "Where can I find Kain?"

"The master is beyond your reach, Raziel," He answered, "He makes himself known when he sees fit, not when commanded."

"Just die, you slug," Kali taunted as the grinder crushed Melchiah's body.

Upon his death, he said, "I… am… released!"

Kali watch Raziel eat his soul, but he seemed to struggle with the power of it, and he collapsed to the ground. Kali quickly kneeled to his side.

"Am I reduced to this?" Raziel asked, "A ghoul? A fratricide?

"You are still holding flesh," Kali pointed out, "So I don't think so."

Raziel stood, and walked over to the gate that they entered from. The operation switch was on the other side.

"I'll be back," Raziel said, "Stay here."

Raziel disappeared before her eyes, "R…Raziel? Where are you now?"

Raziel reappeared on the other side, and activated the switch.

"How did you…" Kali began.

"It's a long story," Raziel said, "But for now, we need to get to the Sanctuary of the Clans. I think Kain might be there."


	6. Chapter 6

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 6: LOSING YOU AGAIN

Raziel and Kali walked down the path towards the Sanctuary. Kali had so many questions for him. She didn't know where to begin, but she was hesitant to ask. Raziel had a sense of sadness within him. He had been observing the landscape, and seemed to regret it.

"Raziel," Kali finally said. "What was it like…? The Abyss?"

Raziel sighed, "Are you sure you want to know about this?"

"I'm sure," Kali said.

"Very well," Raziel said reluctantly. "Once Kain destroyed my wings, I knew that there was only one possible outcome: My eternal damnation."

Kali noticed that his tone was full of hatred. If Kain was really at the Sanctuary, he will not be there for long.

"I, Raziel," He continued, "Was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings, and burn forever in the bowels of the lake of the dead. Tumbling, burning, with white hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the Abyss. Unspeakable pain. Relentless agony. Time ceased to exist. Only this torture… and a deepening hatred for the hypocrisy that damned me to this Hell."

Kali listened to him describe his agony. She almost felt bad for not having the same weakness.

"An eternity passed, and my torment receded," He continued, "Bringing me back from the precipice of madness. The decent had destroyed me, and yet, I lived."

Suddenly, a vampire jumped from the rocky wall, and tackled Raziel. Catching Raziel off guard, the Dumahim fledgling was able to pin him down.

"Get off of him!" Kali swung here sword at the vampire, knocking it off of Raziel. Raziel jumped up, and grabbed a large rock. He held it with one hand, though Kali knew it would've taken her both of hers.

Raziel smashed the vampire's skull with the rock, and it fell limp.

"It's a fledgling," Kali said.

"That's what I was hoping for," Raziel said.

He picked up the body, whose head was beginning to reform, and threw it into the sunlight. The body burned to a crisp, and Raziel devoured the soul.

"Now," Raziel said, "Shall we proceed?"

They continued down the path. Once they arrived at the sanctuary, Raziel approached the bars that lead inside. They were sealed shut, but Raziel noticed it could be opened from the inside.

Once again, Kali was left alone when Raziel inexplicably disappeared. He reappeared on the other side, and threw the switch.

"How do you do that?" Kali asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Raziel explained. "It has something to do with what I have become. I am able to will myself into a spirit world, and return to the physical world."

As they turned a corner, they were met by several Dumahim vampires standing on a bridge surrounded by water.

"Too easy," Kali smirked.

"You took the words right out of my throat," Raziel said.

They both charged the vampires, and simply knocked them into the water. The vampires screamed in pain as steam rose from their melting flesh. They became nothing but scorched corpses floating underneath the gentle waves. Raziel quickly devoured their souls.

"Come on," Raziel said. "Kain must be here."

"Sweet vengeance," Kali snickered.

They found their way to the door that lead to Kain's throne room. Raziel hesitated, but then quickly pushed the door open. Within, the toppled Pillars of Nosgoth appeared even more desolate than before.

Both Kali and Raziel jumped when the door slammed and locked behind them.

"Raziel…" A voice murmured.

Raziel and Kali spun around to see him casually sitting in his throne, which had been built into one of the Pillars.

"Kain!" Raziel and Kali said together.

"The Abyss has been unkind," Kain said as he arose from his seat.

Kain and Raziel approached each other, and met at the center of the circle. Kali stayed close to Raziel.

"I am your creation, Kain," Raziel said with a deep hatred. "And now, as before, you your own work. What have you done with my clan, you degenerate? You have no right."

Kali thought she saw Kain chuckle, "What I have made, I can also destroy, child."

"Damn you, Kain!" Raziel shouted, making Kali jump. "You are not God! This act of genocide is unconscionable!"

"Conscience?" Kain glared at Raziel. "You dare speak to me of conscience? Only when you have felt the full gravity of choice, should you dare question my judgment! Your life's span is a flicker compared to the mass of doubt and regret that I have borne since Mortanius first turned me from the light. To know that the fate of the world hangs dependent on the advisedness of my every deed; Can you even begin to conceive what action you would take, in my position?"

"I would choose integrity, Kain," Raziel said.

Kain laughed at his response, "Look around you, Raziel. See what has become of our great empire. Witness the end of an age. The clans scattered to the corners of Nosgoth. This place has outlasted its usefulness… as have you."

Kain drew his ancient weapon, the Soul Reaver; Far older than any of them, and a thousand times more deadly. Raziel knew what it meant when he drew the sword in anger. It meant you were dead.

Kali stepped in front of Raziel, and drew her sword, "Then you'll have to kill us both!"

"Oh, believe me, child," Kain said, "For the last Razielim, there are fates worse than death."

Hearing this caused Raziel to be filled with blind rage, and he lunged at Kain with his claws slashing. Kali also jumped towards him. Kain had been able to defend himself from most of their attacks.

Kain pushed Kali with telekinesis, and she was knocked onto the floor. Raziel slashed Kain with his claws, and he stumbled backwards. Kain defended himself with a telekinetic blast that caused Raziel to collapse to the ground.

Kali stumbled trying to stand. Kain's attacked had broken one of her legs. However, it would heal in a matter of minutes. But minutes were something she did not have.

Kain lifted the Reaver above his head, and slammed it onto Raziel. The impact created a bright light, and pieces of the sword flew in multiple directions.

When her vision cleared, Kali saw Raziel motionless on the ground, and Kain standing triumphantly above him.

"The blade is vanquished," He said. "So it unfolds… and we are one step closer to our destinies."

"No!" Kali screamed to her lungs limits as Raziel's form disappeared.

Kain lifted Kali with telekinesis, and pulled her towards him.

"Now, now," Kain said. "There is no need to throw a tantrum."

"Put me down!" Kali demanded, "Let's see how you fight without your precious sword!"

Kain put his hand on her shoulder, and they both teleported away from the sanctuary. Kali found herself in a large circular room. There were multiple levels, each lined with levers marked with strange symbols. Kain set Kali in the middle of the room, then went to the upper levels, and began configuring switches.

Kali waited for her leg to heal, and as it did, she slowly stood and lifted her sword. She sneaked to the upper levels while Kain seemed puzzled by the switches, as if they held some form of riddle for him to solve.

Kali jumped behind Kain, and slashed his back. Kain yelped at the pain, which made Kali feel a grim satisfaction.

"You've taken Raziel from me again," Kali said. "I will make you suffer."

"Stop this nonsense!" Kain shouted as he spun around, whacking Kali with his claw.

Kali fell to the ground, and she lost the will to stand back up. The sadness of losing Raziel again had begun to overwhelm her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed strands of hair falling… Kain's claw had severed several strands of her last memory of her mother.

"No…" She said standing up. "I'll kill you!"

She charged Kain again, who simply grabbed her by the throat, and took her sword.

"I don't have time for you, half blood," Kain said. "Our time is very limited. Now you just go over there and stay!"

Kain threw her to the other side of the upper level. Kali stood up and prepared to jump.

"No way," Kali shouted. "I'm going to avenge my love!"

"This is not a debate!" Kain yelled, throwing her sword. The blade went through Kali's vest, pinning her to the wall. The sword had gone more than half its length into the wall.

Kain phased into mist, and reappeared next to her, "Did you just say 'love?'"

"Yes, Kain," Kali growled, "A concept that you wouldn't understand!"

Kain narrowed his eyes, "Oh, this is precious. Now I understand why Raziel wanted to spare you. That's why he chose to turn you with such an old method. Raziel fell in love with a human."

"Do you find that funny, Kain?" Kali asked coldly. "Does the idea of love humor you? Perhaps you should try it sometime."

Kain raised his hand to strike her again, but slowly lowered it instead.

"My time for romance has passed," Kain said. "If you think for one moment that I never loved, you are terribly mistaken. Now you remain silent. I have a task to complete."

Kali didn't say another word. She watched Kain move back and forth to multiple levers. He adjusted each of them to a different symbol. Kali didn't notice any patterns in his selections.

This process went on for several hours until, finally, Kali heard the doors of the chamber open.

"Ah," Kain said quietly, "Our guest has arrived."


	7. Chapter 7

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 7: A MATTER OF TIME

Raziel pushed the doors open, and stepped over the threshold. Within was a large circular room with several levels lined with switches.

"At last," Kain's voice echoed, "I must say I'm disappointed in your progress. I imagined you would be here sooner. Tell me, did it trouble you to murder your brothers?"

"Did it trouble you when you ordered me into the Abyss?!" Raziel retorted as he slowly descended down the staircase.

Kain only responded with laughter, which surprised Raziel.

"Eternity is relentless, Raziel," He continued as he moved towards one of the switches. "When I first stole into this chamber centuries ago, I did not fathom the true power of knowledge.

Kain threw the switch to one of the strange symbols, and a machine overhead began to spin. Its technology was beyond Raziel's understanding.

"To know the future, Raziel," Kain proceeded. "To see its paths and streams tracing out into the infinite… As a man, I could never contain such forbidden truths. But each of us is so much more than we once were."

Kain walked down to the middle level, and walked around to reach another switch. Raziel saw no pattern in his process.

"Do you not feel with all your soul," Kain went on, "how we have become like gods? As such, are we not indivisible? As long as a single one of us stands, we are legion. Our futures are predestined. Moebius foretold mine eons ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us. Free will is an illusion."

Kain activated another switch, and the machine's turning became more complex, and it started charging some form of energy.

"I found the tomb of Sarafan, Kain," Raziel gestured to himself. "How could you profane a priest by turning him into a vampire?!"

Raziel jumped at Kain to attack him, but Kain simply grabbed him by the neck. Raziel struggled to break free, but Kain's grasp was too strong.

"How could I not?" Kain said, chuckling. "One must keep his friends close, Raziel, and his enemies even closer."

With little effort, he threw Raziel to the lower level. Raziel looked up and saw a familiar figure. Kali was on the upper level, struggling to remove her sword from pinning her to the wall. Clearly that was Kain's doing.

Kain jumped down to meet Raziel in the middle of the room, "Who better to serve me than those whose passion transcends all notions of good and evil?"

"The Sarafan were saviors," Raziel broke his gaze on Kali, and glared at Kain, "Defending Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent. My eyes are open, Kain, and I find no nobility in the unlife you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse!"

Raziel whacked Kain with his claws, and kicked him across the room into one of the switches. He jumped after Kain, and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it," Kain said. "You think the Sarafan were noble, altruistic?"

Kain pulled Raziel arm from his neck, and blasted him with telekinesis to the other side of the room. Raziel launched into one of the stone walls, causing it to shatter.

"Don't be so simple," Kain said. "Their agenda was the same as ours."

Kain threw the final switch, and the machine fired a beam of energy at an archway. A portal whirred to life from the blast.

"You nearly had me, Raziel," Kain said as he faded away into mist. He reappeared next to the glowing threshold. "But this is not where, or how, it ends. Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds… completely."

Kain disappeared into the light of the portal. Raziel stood, and jumped to Kali.

"You came back…" Kali said.

Raziel pulled the sword from the wall, and handed it to her, "Of course I did. Now let's get Kain."

"I'm right behind you!" Kali cheered as they jumped to the portal.

Raziel hesitated before the portal. He summoned a spiritual blade that seemed like mist around his arm.

"What is that?" Kali asked.

"The Reaver," Raziel answered. "This is what it became when Kain destroyed it."

Raziel stepped closer to the door, and Kali stayed close to him. They grasped each other's hands, and leaped in. Everything around them turned white, black, and then white again. Until finally, they found themselves in a small chamber, with the infinity symbol of time engraved into the floor.

"Raziel," a voice called. A man wearing a purple robe and holding a staff came into view. "Redeemer and destroyer; pawn and messiah. Welcome, time spanned soul. Welcome to your destiny".

Kali didn't have the slightest idea of who this man was, but already knew she didn't like him. She noticed Raziel glaring at him, not saying a word.

Raziel knew this man as Moebius the Time Streamer. Kain told stories of him deception and cowardice.

"'Where am I' is the usual question," Moebius said. "In your case, 'when' might be more apt."

Raziel raised the Reaver, only to watch it fade away. Moebius's staff glowed brightly, and he looked at it with an astonished look. Kali felt a heavy weight on her chest, and she slowly collapsed to the ground.

"Very well, you old snake," Raziel sneered. "If you'd prefer I use my bare hands…"

Raziel lunged towards him and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into a wall. Moebius's expression became worried, but Kali almost thought he was faking it. She tried to stand, but failed.

"This is completely unexpected!" Moebius exclaimed. "This orb disables our vampire enemies, leaving them helpless and incapacitated. Strangely, it seems to have the same effect on that peculiar weapon of yours. But you must believe me… I mean you no harm."

Raziel tightened his grip, "You can drop the benevolent façade, Moebius. I know who, and what, you are. I should kill you where you stand."

Suddenly, Moebius's attitude changes, sending a chill down Kali's spine. He went from a helpless old man, to confident and completely in control.

Moebius laughed, "Perhaps you should, my boy. But you don't."

Raziel's grip tightened. Kali was surprised Moebius was still breathing.

"Are you so sure of that, Moebius?" Raziel said.

Moebius appeared hardly intimidated by Raziel's threats, "My role as Time Guardian affords me a certain level of omniscience, Raziel. No, you don't kill me. That honor belongs to your maker, Kain, some thirty years from now."

Raziel reluctantly released his grip, "You two are a pair. You're just as fatalistic as he is."

"Death comes for us all, Raziel," Moebius chuckled, "It is only a matter of time."

Raziel turned to see Kali struggling on the ground.

"Kali," he said. "What is it?"

Kali motioned towards Moebius, and Raziel looked at his staff.

"Do not worry, Raziel," Moebius said. "She will be fine once I depart. I have no control over the influence of the orb."

"How is it that you know my name?" Raziel said, kneeling next to Kali. "We have never met."

"On the contrary, Raziel" Moebius said. "I know you very well. And it grieves me to see how cruelly Kain has used you. I knew you when you were one of the Sarafan brotherhood. We were even close."

"Oh, please," Raziel snickered.

Raziel picked up Kali (bridal style for a visual), and slowly followed Moebius as he exited the chamber.

"Fortunately," Moebius continued, "You need not love me now to be my ally."

They entered a large chamber, with several sealed time streaming chambers around them, and in the center, a large basin filled with misty water and marked with arcane symbols. On the walls were depictions of the slaughtered Pillar Guardians.

"Are we in the Stronghold of the Sarafan Priesthood?" Raziel asked.

"Yes," Moebius answered. "But the glorious days of the Sarafan have long since passed I'm afraid. This is a more… cynical and indecorous age. My mercenary army now inhabits this stronghold. We strive to honor the memory of the Sarafan with our own humble crusade."

Raziel looked at Kali in his arms. If she didn't seem like she was struggling to breathe, he might have found this situation cute.

Raziel turned from her and studied the murals on the walls. The Guardians were seemingly defenseless, and a vampirical creature slaughtered them without relent.

"Is this the vampire Vorador?" Raziel asked.

"Yes, the scourge of the Circle," Moebius said, "The most depraved and decadent example of his whole degenerate race. He slaughtered six of my fellow Guardians as the cowered, defenseless in this room."

"And somehow you survived this massacre?" Raziel said.

Kali still struggled in Raziel's arms. Her heart was in so much pain, she was unable to speak.

"I, and two others," Moebius corrected, "The circle was devastated; only three were spared."

"How convenient," Raziel disdainfully said, "You will forgive me if I don't naively devour every scrap of information you toss at me. You have a reputation for deceit."

"And who has slandered me so?" Moebius asked. "Your malefactor Kain? The one who betrayed and destroyed you? Our common enemy? Consider the source, before you judge me too harshly. We'll forget about rekindling our old friendship, then. But consider an alliance based on our common ground. We both want Kain dead. I can help you do it."

"You don't want to meddle in this, old man," Raziel warned. "I know all about your sordid little schemes, but you're simply out of your depth on this one."

"You underestimate me Raziel, let me show you…"

Moebius walked to the basin in the middle of the room. As he waves his hand over the mystical water, an image begins to form. Raziel sees Kain at the Pillars of Nosgoth.

"Even now," Moebius continued, "Kain is lying in wait for you, unaware that I've snatched you out of the time stream and brought you here to me. See how he lingers at the very pillars he is destined to destroy, foolishly confident that he has eluded your grasp."

Raziel was astonished, "The Pillars are still standing in this time?"

"Yes, Raziel," Moebius answered. "They are the embodiment of the divine force which preserves the life of our world. We who serve the Pillars maintain their delicate balance. And Kain is destined to be the fulcrum upon which that balance turns. I believe you have already endured the wasteland wrought by his terrible, selfish decision. Kain's very existence is a cancer upon this world. As long as he lives, all of Nosgoth is in peril."

Kain's image fades away.

"You may never again be human, Raziel," Moebius said with an ironic sympathy, "But you can re-embrace the essence of your humanity, and the nobility of your Sarafan heritage. Go to him, Raziel, and end this. But first you will need to find your way out of the Stronghold, and in this, I'm afraid, I cannot help you. My soldiers will not understand your appearance here; they will try to kill you. You needn't fear them, of course. They're no match for you. Try to keep the casualties to a minimum, but do what you have to do. All great movements require a few martyrs."

Moebius vanishes before Raziel's eyes, and as he does, Kali regains her breath.

"Kali," Raziel said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kali said as Raziel slowly set her in her feet. "Now that he's gone…"

"Kali…" Raziel said, appearing confused.

"What?" She responded.

"Your hair…" Raziel gently moved his claws through her severed strands of jet black hair.

"Kain," Kali answered, "In fact, let's get back to hunting him."

"As you wish," Raziel said.

Together, they exited the chamber to explore the stronghold.


	8. Chapter 8

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 8: THE REAVER'S CURSE

Kali took one last glance at the depiction of Vorador. He seemed very menacing and relentless. He was represented as a demon with no remorse. The humans must have done something to make him slaughter them. Unless all vampires were like Kain, and he just hunted and massacred, simply because he could.

"Where to, boss?" Kali asked Raziel.

"To the pillars," he responded. "Where Kain is."

"Wait," Kali said. "You think Moebius was telling the truth?"

"Though that snake is known for deception," Raziel said. "He wants Kain dead as much as we do. When it comes to killing Kain, I don't think he would lie about that."

At the end of the hall, Kali noticed one of the militia men that Moebius had mentioned. But at the same time, he noticed them.

"Vampires!" he shouted. "Vampires in the stronghold!"

"Damn," Raziel said. "So much for stealth."

Raziel and Kali charged after the man, who continued to shout. When he noticed them charging after him, he tried to run, but Kali lunged towards him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Vampires!" He shouted.

"What should we do with him?" Kali asked.

"Vampires!" The man shouted.

"Make him shut up," Raziel said, sounding irritated.

"Vamp…" The man's scream was cut off by Raziel's claw splitting his head in half.

Kali pulled out a small vial, and filled it with the man's blood to save for later.

"There's less of a headache," she said.

"But now the stronghold will be expecting us," Raziel said. "Will you be ready to fight if we are outnumbered?"

"Of course," Kali answered. "After what happened after… The Razielim… I had to take on lots of other vampires. Humans shouldn't be a problem."

Raziel observed her expression as she said his their clan's name. Raziel knew she was still taking the massacre hard. He kneeled next to her.

"We will avenge all of them," Raziel promised. "Kain will pay."

"I know," she said. Kali looked at Raziel, and leaned towards him. She extended her arms, and wrapped them around his fragile apparent form.

"I know I will never be myself again," Raziel said, causing Kali's emotions to stir. "I will never again be the Raziel that you fell in love with. But my feelings for you will never change. I will make sure Kain suffers for the pain he brought you… that he brought us."

Kali tightened her embrace. If anything, she wished this moment wouldn't end. But, of course, nothing good ever lasts.

"There they are!" A soldier shouted. "Kill the vampires!"

Hesitantly, Kali and Raziel broke their embrace, and turned to the group of soldiers. Kali drew her sword, and with Moebius gone, Raziel was able to summon the Reaver blade.

The soldiers, armed with swords and spears, charged in a group of about ten men. Though they outnumbered their opponents, Kali and Raziel well outmatched them.

One after the other, the men all dropped dead. Kali and Raziel were dangerous alone. But together, they were unstoppable.

After all the men were defeated, Raziel and Kali continued to the next chamber. The room appeared to be some form of chapel, and at the far end, a ceremonial tomb was set up for a hero of the Sarafan, Sir William.

As Raziel approached he felt an odd sense of displacement, as if the world around him was shifting closer and farther away all at the same time. The vertigo caused him to stumble.

"Raziel, what's wrong?" Kali asked.

"There's something about that chapel…" Raziel said. "Come on; let's get to the bottom of this."

They approached the source of Raziel's feeling of displacement. The Soul Reaver, laid out like a holy relic, shattered from battle. The depictions showed Kain and William in a fierce combat, both armed with the powerful weapon.

Raziel couldn't take his eyes over the sword. He extended his arm, and grazed over the blade towards the hilt, without making contact. Kali noticed Raziel's mystical sword reacting to meeting its former self.

"Raziel…" Kali said, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

Then all hell broke loose, as Kali watched in horror as Raziel struggled to free his hand from the blade. The sheer magnitude of power made Kali experience a slight displacement as well.

Raziel began to collapse, unable to remove himself from the Reaver. His soul energy was leeched from him to restore the blade. The blade was now in control… but knowing better than to destroy its host, Raziel was released. He picked up the Reaver, watching with an intense fascination.

"Raziel," Kali said. "It's Moebius!"

Raziel whirred around to see Moebius observing them from behind.

"What have you done to me Moebius?!" Raziel growled, enraged. "Is this your trap?!"

"How mine?!" Moebius defended himself. "Don't forget, it was Kain who led you here, not I! While you curse me, the only soul in Nosgoth ready to guide and assist you, Kain laughs at our folly and revels in your dismay!"

"These blades now coiled in sinister embrace have inspired terror in the hearts of creatures far more durable than you, old man," Raziel threatened. "Bound together as they are, I can only imagine what they could do to your soul's fragile shell."

Moebius appeared terrified. Raziel's pure rage was beginning to frighten Kali as well.

"Raziel, I beg you to stay your hand," Moebius begged. "This was none of my doing. I have sought only to aid you in your righteous quest."

"Why, you're trembling, Moebius?" Raziel taunted. "Has your confidence abandoned you? You seem to have made a fatal error by leaving your precious staff behind. Is that where all your courage comes from?"

"Listen to me, Raziel," Moebius said, now desperate. "You don't know what you're doing. I have taken an enormous risk by appearing here before you, so defenseless, yet eager to prove my good intentions. If there's anything left of the Sarafan in you, you won't do this. While you threaten me, your true enemy eludes you!"

"Do not concern yourself with Kain, old man," Raziel said. "He'll join you in hell soon enough. As you said, death comes for us all."

"Yes…" Moebius said. "The Wheel of Fate demands it."

"What did you say?" Raziel asked, lowering his deadly weapon.

"The Wheel of Fate," Moebius said, regaining his confidence. "The inexorable cycle of death and rebirth to which all men are compelled. We serve the same God, Raziel. To strike me down would be striking God's own attendant, and I don't believe even you would take that risk."

"I tire of your games, Moebius," Raziel said, throwing the Reaver to the side. "Now that you fear me, I needn't concern myself with you. Kain is waiting for me."

"Go, then, Raziel," Moebius said. "Seek Kain out and destroy him, in the name of the one God we both serve. You, who were once a Sarafan priest; murdered, profaned, destroyed and reborn again from His mercy... You are now most powerfully equipped to be His agent; His instrument of restoration and retribution."

"My own vengeance is motivation enough," Raziel concluded the conversation. He turned away from Moebius, and walked away. Kali followed him out, leaving Moebius alone.

"By my soul," Moebius said to himself. "You almost had me, my little blue assassin. But that'll be the one and only chance you get, I assure you of that."


	9. Chapter 9

LEGACY OF KAIN: BLACK HEARTS

CHAPTER 9: KAIN AT THE PILLARS

Raziel and Kali stepped out of the chapel. Raziel was relieved of his vertigo, and Kali's feeling of anxiety faded as Raziel relaxed. Kali looked back, and saw that Moebius had once again disappeared into nothing.

"He's gone," Kali said. "What now?"

Raziel summoned the Reaver. The spiritual blade twirled around Raziel's arm, as always. But something was different. Now, instead of a subtle weapon, it now appeared threatening and ravenous. Something about meeting its former self imbued it with some strange and uncontrollable power.

"Raziel…" Kali said, gesturing to the sword.

"I know," Raziel said, reading her thoughts. "This blade is now longer a weapon, but a symbiotic parasite. If I allow it to become over-aroused, it will turn its hunger on me."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kali asked, hoping his words weren't true.

"I'm not," Raziel admitted. "But, based on how it behaved just moments ago, I am not willing to test my thesis."

Kali silently agreed, and they continued through the stronghold. As they walked, Raziel stopped at a particular depiction.

"Who's that?" Kali asked, trying to decipher the image.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is Janos Audron," Raziel explained. "That last of the ancient vampires. According to folklore, he lived high in the cliffs of Nosgoth's northern mountains, and preyed mercilessly on the defenseless villagers below. His reign of terror ended when the Sarafan finally hunted him down and tore his throbbing heart from his still-living body. This relic came to be known as the 'Heart of Darkness' and was supposedly imbued with the power to restore vampiric unlife. The Sarafan therefore guarded it carefully, lest the Heart fall into the hands of their enemies."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Kali smirked. "You know, these images seem a little… dramatic. It almost makes the Sarafan look _too_ righteous."

"I was just thinking that," Raziel agreed. "I wonder… could Janos Audron truly have been as monstrous as depicted here? Or was this merely artistic license by the Sarafan, who sought to lionize themselves by demonizing their darkest enemy?"

"I guess we'll never know," Kali said. "Considering the fact that he's dead."

They continued to a courtyard, honoring several Sarafan priests. Kali looked around, and noticed that there were exactly six chapels… one for each of Kain's lieutenants.

"What madness is this?" Kali said. "Raziel… your name is…"

"Yes," Raziel said. "Ironic, isn't it? Kain defiled the tombs of the high priests of the Sarafan to create his vampire army."

"That's horrible…" Kali trembled in the twisted irony. Raziel walked to her side, and took her shaking hand.

"I know," Raziel said. "It seems that everywhere we turn, we find another reason for Kain to die."

Kali clutched his claws tightly.

"With that said," Kali whispered. "Let's get to the Pillars."

Kali and Raziel emerged from the depths of the stronghold, and onto a balcony over a lake. Kali took a deep breath of Nosgoth's fresh air. She noticed Raziel clutching his fists.

"Raziel?" Kali put her hand on his shoulder. Raziel's muscles loosened at her touch.

"This world," Raziel said. "This, once beautiful, glorious, fragile world… was sacrificed to Kain's decision to preserve his own petty life."

"Don't worry," Kali reassured him. "We'll get him. Which way to the Pillars?"

Raziel scanned the area to gather his sense of direction.

"Northwest," Raziel answered. "If Moebius was telling the truth, then I will not keep Kain waiting."

Raziel jumped over the balcony, and dived into the lake. Kali jumped into the water after him. They both resurfaced at the northwest shore, and continued down the path to the Pillars. Along the way, they encountered several of Moebius's men.

Raziel stopped about halfway down a path, and observed the horrifying scenery. Hundreds of bodies were impaled on giant wooden stakes. Raziel took a closer look at the corpses.

"These are vampires…" Raziel said.

"What?" Kali said, shocked. "These are nothing like the deranged jackals of Kain's empire."

"I know," Raziel said with a slight sympathy. "As dark as vampirism is, this crusade is not noble in their actions… this is only cruel prosecution."

Kali and Raziel forgot about their sympathy as they approached the gates that guarded the Pillars of Nosgoth.

"Are you ready?" Raziel asked.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Kali answered excitedly.

Raziel pulled the large gates open with little effort, even though the gates were designed to require several men to open them. And sure enough, there was Kain, standing at the center if the circle. Kali gazed in awe at the never ending towers. The view was much more beautiful than Kain's throne.

Raziel drew his weapon, and stepped quietly towards Kain, and Kali followed his actions. Not even the most aware of creatures would be able to locate them.

"I know you're there, Raziel," Kain said. Kali wondered how he noticed them, but Raziel went straight to the point.

"Moebius led me to you, Kain," Raziel said. "Although I might have guessed you'd meet me here."

"And if Moebius told you I was hidden on the underside of hell, would you throw yourself into oblivion to pursue me?" Kain asked. "Moebius trawls for the ignorant and unwary, hauling his gasping prey from the streams of their destinies. Stay out of his net, Raziel…"

"Spare me your elaborate metaphors, Kain," Raziel interrupted. "I have pursued you here for one purpose. You will pay for your betrayal, and balance will thus be restored to Nosgoth."

"And who's will is satisfied then," Kain asked. "The will of Raziel, or Moebius?"

"Would I be better manipulated by you, Kain?" Raziel said in a threatening tone. "Now turn and face me; the chase is over."

Kain doesn't turn, but instead steps towards the central Pillar of Balance.

"This isn't a chase, Raziel" Kain said. "We are merely passengers on the wheel of destiny, describing a perfect circle to this point. We have been brought here for a reason. I have seen the beginning and the end of our story. However, and the tale is crude and ill-conceived. We must rewrite the ending of it, you and I. "

"Face me, Kain," Raziel said in frustration. "Even you shouldn't die a coward's death."

Kain turned to Raziel, "Isn't it customary to grant the condemned a final request?"

"Like you did for Raziel?" Kali asked, disgusted by Kain's ironic comment.

"I recall no such courtesy from you," Raziel agreed.

"Indulge me, Raziel," Kain insisted. "All I ask is that you listen."

The three of them fall silent as a disembodied scream wails through the air.

"This is the sublime moment of our undoing, Raziel," Kain continued. "The ineffable fulcrum upon which swings the entirety of our history. This is where all of Nosgoth is betrayed. In this instant, Ariel, the Balance Guardian, is murdered by dark forces bent on overthrowing the Pillars. Her spirit is just now tearing free, lost in the ether, trying to find its way here. You have already seen how she comes to haunt these Pillars…"

"Bound here by your refusal to die," Raziel interrupted. "You are the reason this land becomes diseased. As long as you remain alive you condemn Nosgoth to an eternity of decay."

"Be still, Raziel," Kain urged. "See this."

The world began to shake under their feet. Kali looked up to see birds scattering in alarm, as dark clouds began to fill the sky.

"What is this?" Kali said, trying to contemplate the madness of this situation.

"As Ariel dies," Kain answered Kali's question, "I am being born to take her place as Balance Guardian. Such is my destiny."

A thunderous roar rages across the land. Before their eyes, the Pillars; white, pristine, and beautiful; corrode and crack as the fade into gray with a dark corruption.

"My god…" Raziel said with his eyes focused on the pillars.

"At the moment of my first cry," Kain proceeded with his history lesson. "Ariel's beloved, the Guardian Nupraptor, finds her corpse. Wracked with grief and tormented with suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into a madness which overflows and infects all of the Guardians, who are symbiotically bound…, including me. The repercussions of Ariel's assassination were expertly calculated... The entire Circle descends into madness, and I am tainted at the moment of my birth, instantly rendered incapable of fulfilling the role destiny has prepared for me."

"Shall I show you the same mercy you showed the rest of the Circle, then?" Raziel asked. "You blithely murdered them to restore their Pillars, yet your hand faltered when it came to the final sacrifice. What makes you exempt, Kain? You're merely the last man standing. Why condemn me for simply carrying out what you hadn't the courage to do yourself?"

"Let's drop the moral posturing, shall we?" Kain said, annoyed with Raziel's persistence on killing him. "We both know there's no altruism in this pursuit. Your reckless indignation led you here; I counted on it."

Kain could tell that Raziel didn't take this insult very well.

"There's no shame in it, Raziel," Kain said. "Revenge is motivation enough… at least it's honest. Hate me, but do it honestly."

Kain's resumes his lesson of Nosgoth History 101, "Thirty years hence, I am presented with a dilemma; let's call it a two-sided coin. If the coin falls one way, I sacrifice myself and thus restore the Pillars. But as the last surviving vampire in Nosgoth, this would mean the annihilation of our species. Moebius made sure of that. If the coin lands on the reverse, I refuse the sacrifice and thus doom the Pillars to an eternity of collapse. Either way, the game is rigged."

"We agree then that the Pillars are crucial, and must be restored?" Raziel urged.

"Yes, Raziel," Kain agreed. "That is why we've come full circle to this place."

"So after all of this, you make my case for me," Raziel concluded. "To end this stalemate, you must die so that new Guardians can be born."

"The Pillars don't belong to them, Raziel," Kain said gesturing to humanity. He then changes his gesture to himself, indicating the vampires. "They belong to us."

"Your arrogance is boundless, Kain," Raziel said in disgust.

Kain laughed softly. "There's a third option… a monumental secret, hidden in your very presence here. But it's a secret you have to discover for yourself. Unearth your destiny, Raziel. It's all laid out for you here."

"You said it yourself, Kain," Raziel said. "There are only two sides to your coin."

"Apparently so," Kain corrected. "But suppose you throw a coin enough times... suppose one day, it lands on its edge."

Kain vanished, leaving Raziel and Kali astonished in riddles that may take an eternity to solve.


End file.
